


Happy Anniversary

by lavenderlotion



Series: Exclusive Fic Round-Up [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/F, Flowers, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Just get it over with,” Peter said with a roll of his eyes, and Cora looked over to find him smirking at her. The dick.





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> My first femslash!

Cora sighed as deeply and dramatically as possible, slumping down into the seat of her uncle's car. She turned her head to glare at him when he laughed, flipping him off before she straightened back up in her seat, cursing under her breath when a thorn pricked her bare thigh. Dammit, she  _ hated _ flowers, but Peter was probably right—which was something she hated  _ even more _ than the flowers. 

There was no way Peter wouldn't use this against her in the future.

But, Cora hadn't known who else to ask. There was no way she was going to ask  _ Mom _ , not if she wanted her parents to stay under the impression that Lydia was nothing more than a friend; there was no way she would risk sleepover privileges. She couldn't trust Derek or Laura not to tattle on her, and so the only option she felt like she had, had been Peter.

Peter, who would definitely use this to his advantage at some point in the future. Still, Cora mumbled a thank you under her breath, because no matter how she felt about Peter she  _ was _ grateful for the advice he had given her. She had been completely lost, having no idea what to get Lydia for the anniversary the other girl had been hinting at. Cora knew that she had to get Lydia  _ something _ , but they were so different that she had no idea what the something should be.

Seven months was a long time, especially when Cora had spent the entire summer thinking that it would all be over once school started back up—that sure, Lydia liked her and liked having fun with her, but it wouldn't hold up under the pressure presented by the ridiculous social hierarchy Lydia cared so much about. 

That hadn’t been true, and for the last five months they had openly dated. It hadn’t been that easy at first—’social backlash at changing up the social norm’, Lydia had called it. Cora had just called it ‘people being homophobic dick bags’, but, to each their own. Things were fine now, and other than a few mumbled comments—mostly from Jackson’s group of idiot jock friends—no one gave them any trouble. 

It still didn’t mean that Cora had any idea what to get her.

“Just get it over with,” Peter said with a roll of his eyes, and Cora looked over to find him smirking at her. The dick.

She sighed, getting out of the car and making sure to slam the door after her. Swinging her backpack over one shoulder, Cora clenched her fist tightly around the strap of her bag, though she kept the hand holding the flowers loose. She wouldn’t say that she marched up to the front doors, but she definitely didn’t take her time, heading straight for Lydia's locker.

Stopping, Cora took a moment to breathe, trying to calm her racing heart. Lydia couldn't see her yet, her face stuck in her locker as she fixed her hair, and Cora took a moment to stare. She couldn't imagine ever getting over just how gorgeous Lydia was, and she  _ really _ couldn't imagine ever getting over Lydia being her  _ girlfriend _ . 

A little more reassured, she walked forward until she was standing behind Lydia, clearing her throat to get the girl’s attention. Her heart jumped in her chest, but Cora did her best to shove down the rising insecurity. Lydia turned with a smile and Cora dropped her eyes, heart up in her throat. 

“Here,” she said, holding her arm straight out right in front of Lydia's face—Cora didn't want to see it if Lydia hated them.

“Oh,” Lydia said quietly, more of an exhale of breath than anything else, and Cora could picture exactly how her lips shaped the word—she’d seen it enough times, and the image had her stomach going warm with arousal. “These are... _wow_ _baby_ , these are so pretty.”

Lydia took the flowers slowly, holding them against her face as she breathed in and Cora smiled, a small, fragile thing that grew when they locked eyes. When Lydia lowered her hands and her own smile was stretched wide, the pink of her blush showing through her light makeup. Lydia let out a breathless sounding laugh before she turned, and Cora watched as she gently placed the flowers inside her locker.

Cora’s whisper of  _ Happy Anniversary _ got lost in Lydia's mouth, but she wasn’t complaining, especially when Lydia pressed them bodily together, licking into Cora’s mouth until Finstock shouted at them to cut it out. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/) and [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/lavenderlotion)


End file.
